24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Noah Daniels
Evil? Reed Pollock told Tom Lennox that they were going to make it look like Assad was the one that brought the bomb into the bunker. Shortly after that, Daniels tells Tom that he is going to blame Assad for the assassination attempt on Palmer. Coincidence? Could Daniels have been involved as well? Comp25 23:29, 2 June 2008 (UTC) : Daniels did plot to use the assassination attempt to his advantage, but nothing he said indicated to me that he was in on it from the start. Even Reed and Bruce, when discussing the event, referred to Daniels as an outside party. I don't believe he was involved. – Blue Rook 23:42, 2 June 2008 (UTC)talk President? Did Daniels actually become president? We never saw him taking the oath, so I was under the impression that he's not officially the president right now. --Proudhug 18:46, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :The Previously segment this week said he was "Vice President Noah Daniels," so I'm leaning towards no. --Pyramidhead 04:40, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah, he's only "Acting President," which isn't the same thing. --Proudhug 11:06, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Air Force # Would he have been on Air Force One of Air Force Two? --Conspiracy Unit 07:47, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Air Force Two. There are 2 "Air Force One" plains. But there is no set AF 1 and 2. When the presidents in the plain in is always One and when the VP is the plain it is always Two. Red Head Rider 17:37, 6 February 2007 (UTC) I understand that. I know that whenever the President is aboard a plane, so long as it is not operated by the Army or Navy, that plane is designated 'Air Force One'. However, whenever the Vice President is aboard a plane, it is designated 'Air Force Two'. --Conspiracy Unit 06:13, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Why is Noah Daniels not on the list of Presidents and Jim Prescott is? Both were merely acting Presidents, so either both should be on the list, or neither. Mindflux 05:12, 13 April 2008 (UTC) : Jim Prescott did become the President after Palmer was legitimately and legally unseated, but more importantly, it was known that he was President after Palmer was poisoned by Mandy. This is in contrast to Noah, whom we never saw do anything other than have the powers of Acting President. He was never sworn in as President. – Blue Rook 08:48, 13 April 2008 (UTC)talk On-screen President As can be seen at the page of President of the United States, it says Hal Gardner was added, because of the sick of completeness as "President". However, Noah Daniels was President between Day 6 & Redemption, thus his job is never seen as President. Does it make sense now? --Station7 06:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Even Hal Gardner#After Day 5 says it! --Station7 06:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :But was Noah Daniels president at the end of Day 6? And at the start of Redemption? So we did see him while he was president?--Acer4666 (talk) 09:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::But the article says he was President after Day 6! Oh right, you're right. Now I understand it! :) --Station7 15:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Daniels' previous political career Can you add Daniels' previous political offices such as United States Senator from Georgia and U.S. Representative, from Georgia's 7th District. Also add his military branch of service in United States Army (disambiguation)--User:Conservative Democrat, 05:56 P.M., July 25, 2013 (CST) Why would Daniels even pardon Charles Logan ? I never understood as to why Daniels pardoned Charles Logan, the man who killed David Palmer and committed other acts of terrorism with Russian terrorists, etc., does anyone think Daniels' controversial pardon among other actions led to his defeat to Allison Taylor in the 2012 elections ?User:Conservative Democrat 06:11 P.M., August 8, 2013 (CST) :Please, let's use the article's talk pages for discussions about the wiki itself, and not about the show's plot. You can use your own user page to formulate any theories and speculations about the show. Thanks. Thief12 (talk) 01:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Daniels' VP Hi, Daniels was probably not succeeded by Hayworth since he had his own VP as President, did he not? How do we represent that? OneWeirdDude (talk) 15:28, March 1, 2017 (UTC)